Crazy
by 0RamblingRose0
Summary: Rose went to bed on a perfectly normal night in the parallel earth and woke up to something completely different. DoctorRose
1. Chapter 1: Waking in the Wrong World

Title: Crazy  
Author: RamblingRose  
Rated: R  
Summary: Rose went to bed on a perfectly normal night in the parallel earth and woke up to something completely different. Doctor-Rose  
Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all affiliated characters are trademarks of the BBC. No profit is made to the author with use of these trademarked entities. No part of the plot or story, herein, is not to be republished without consent of the author.

* * *

Chapter One -Waking in the Wrong World

* * *

Rose slowly tore off her work clothes and fell onto her hotel bed naked, not caring that the curtain was open on her top floor room. Working for Torchwood had its moments of fun and danger… but sometimes it just drove her crazy. 

Such as the day she had finally been relieved from.

She had been sent to Cardiff to help the local Torchwood with a problem with the rift. The little band of renegade could hardly do anything without help. They needed someone like Jack Harkness or the Doctor to help them with their problems… they honestly did. Instead they always called Torchwood 1 in hopes they would send Rose Tyler to the rescue.

She was actually considering moving to Cardiff so she wouldn't have to spend the night in seedy little hotels -- even though she always stayed at the same posh hotel with the wonderful view of the Millennium Centre... Everywhere was 'seedy' when compared to the TARDIS' vast corridors and rooms, even Pete's mansion failed to impress Rose Tyler. Then she could keep a constant watch on the rift so the others wouldn't have to call her at least once a week when the rift decided to pop out some creature from across time and space. Either that or they needed better training.

If the Doctor was in her world, he would know exactly what to do to get the little band of renegades on par with the London branch of Torchwood. As far as Rose was concerned, they were little more than a gathering of sci-fi shows that asked the government too many questions so they were placed in Cardiff, manning the rift.

How long had it been, she finally wondered. Once she had mentally complained about her day, her mind always went back to the same place… How long since that day on the beach? A year? Two years? Ten?

Rose sat up as she glanced over at the vanity mirror and looked at her reflection. She would like to think she looked good for being on the parallel Earth for nearly ten years. The only evidence of time gone by were the faint stretch marks on her stomach from her pregnancy.

The one she had almost told the Doctor about, but changed her mind at the last moment because of the pained look on his face. Roma was almost nine, having been born some five months after being stranded in Pete's world. She asked about her father constantly, wanting to hear stories of her mother seeing stars most humans had only dreamt of seeing… Battling unbelievable creatures in unimaginable ways… A sentient ship that was much bigger on the inside than the outside, but looked like a phone box.

Roma always got a dreamy look in her eyes when her mother talked about the TARDIS.

Rose smiled gently at her reflection and plopped down in the bed again. Tomorrow the craziness would come to an end. Tomorrow she could go back to being Rose Tyler, Peter and Jacqueline Tyler's daughter… Romana Tyler's mother, that worked for the government and had plastic lightsaber duels with her daughter after school -- the coolest mother in the whole of her daughter's grade.

For right now, things were still considered crazy. Rose Tyler was still wearing an alert com in case the rift went nutters again. Hopefully things would be back to normal in the morning.

88888

However, when Rose awoke some hours later to what sounded like the alert com going off…

She awoke in a white room that smelt heavily of Clorox. It wasn't a posh hotel room over looking Cardiff… it was a small white room with bars on the out-of-reach window. The alert sound was coming from a small intercom box close to the ceiling. And, she wasn't naked, she was dressed in a starchy bluish-white set of clothes that resembled a hospital uniform.

Rose jumped slightly when a knock sounded on the metal door keeping her in the small room. "Who… Who is it?"

"Time to get up and go eat breakfast before going to see the doctor Miss Tyler," a voice laced with too much sweetness called. The door latch popped open and Rose screamed in horror when a plump blond woman entered the room dressed in a crisp white set of scrubs.

"Oh dear," the welsh woman hummed. "Is it a bad day today Miss Tyler?"

"What are you doing here?" Rose demanded, huddling herself in a corner. "The Doctor… the TARDIS regressed you back to an egg… The Doctor, Jack, and me took you to your planet to the hatchery… How are you here? How are you in Margaret's body again?"

"Miss Tyler, how often have we been through this?" the woman said sweetly. "My name isn't Margaret… I'm not a Slitheen. My name is Blon. Blon Passameer-Day. Remember how you laughed about how my parents would give me such a silly name when I already had such a silly surname?"

Rose shook her head, her eyes drifting to the badge on the nurse's top. There, in lovely gold letters on the black tag, was the name 'Blon F. Passameer-Day' along with her title as nurse. Rose blinked several times.

"But we got off to a bit of a rough start didn't we?" Blon continued. "I can hardly constitute having to hold you down so the doctors could restrain you as being a good start." Blon took closer steps toward Rose and reached out to touch her. Rose squeezed her eyes shut as the woman's warm hand stroked her hair affectionately. "Come on, let go get your breakfast. We don't want to keep the doctor waiting… You're always so happy when you see him."

Rose watched Blon with wide eyes as she backed away and held out her hand in invitation. At first Rose hesitated, but then she reached out and took the woman's hand. If she was going to find out what exactly was going on… she knew she had to first get out of the little white room.


	2. Chapter 2: Jack and Adam

Title: Crazy  
Author: RamblingRose  
Rated: R  
Spoilers: S1 & 2  
Summary: Rose went to bed on a perfectly normal night in the parallel earth and woke up to something completely different. Doctor-Rose  
Disclaimer: Doctor Who and all affiliated characters are trademarks of the BBC. No profit is made to the author with use of these trademarked entities. No part of the plot or story, herein, is not to be republished without consent of the author.

* * *

Chapter Two -Jack & Adam

* * *

Rose settled herself next to a skittish dark haired young man that she almost instantly recognized. "Adam?!" she exclaimed.

He looked at her with wide, fearful eyes. "What?!" Suddenly he looked relieved. "Rose! You're here!" He threw his arms around her neck. "Thank God you're here. They've been harassing me again. They were… they were… they were…"

"Who? Who was harassing you?" Rose asked.

Just as Adam was about to respond Rose jumped at the sound of someone clicking their fingers next to her ear. Almost instantly, Adam howled in horror and covered his forehead.

"Stop it!" Adam cried. "Stop it now!!"

The person clicked their fingers again and Adam stopped trashing about. Rose looked up to see Captain Jack Harkness stepping around the chair to have a seat beside her. Jack laughed cruelly and clicked his fingers again, sending Adam into another frenzy.

"I could watch him for hours," Jack grinned, clicking his fingers one last time.

Rose blinked in surprise. "Why would you do that Jack? That's cruel…"

"Cruel? I'm not the one that thinks his head pops open every time someone clicks their fingers," Jack snorted.

"So… you're not crazy or something?" Rose asked.

Jack scoffed. "638 suicide attempts in one year," he said. "I must be crazy right? More than three times a day actually since I keep my nose clean for a few days after they patch me up from my latest attempt. But no, I'm not crazy." A pained look crossed his features. "I just wanna die… is that so wrong?"

"Yes, it is," Adam piped, cringing when Jack held his hand up in a threat of clicking his fingers. "No… please don't…"

Rose put her hands around Jack's and forced his hands to the table. "Stop. But it is a bit wrong of you to go about trying to see if you can kill yourself just for the sake of it."

"Everyone's a critic," Jack huffed. "The doctor says the same thing." He lowered his voice. "Hey Rose, why don't you work your magic with him like you always do to make sure we all get extra medication."

Rose blinked at Jack unsurely. "What?"

"Oh come on," Adam groaned. "Everyone knows when it's your day to see the doctor we all get extra medications. They haven't any problems with anyone for days because of you. We may be crazy but we're not stupid."

Rose frowned and glared at Adam before clicking her fingers. Instantly, Adam began howling in agony. She looked at Jack. "What do you lot mean he only gives extra medication on days I see him?"

Jack grinned wickedly and gave her a wink. "What do you think we mean? The same thing you would give your other doctor years ago, before they found out what he was doing…" Jack clicked his fingers. "We're just lucky, I guess, that they haven't figured out that another doctor has succumbed to those big, beautiful, brown eyes of yours. Either that or they are just keeping it quiet."

"You know they can tell when my head opens, Rose!" Adam blurted, once jack finished talking. "I don't want them stealing my thoughts and ideas again. They'll know everything I know and I don't want them to know!"

Rose was quiet.

"Just, while you're working your magic with the doctor," Jack said. "Make sure to tell him we all need an extra dose of medication for a few days. I won't be suicidal as much… He won't go on about the imaginary hole in his head… And, no one will have to worry about Chantal."

Rose sat in silence between Jack and Adam and nibbled at the meagre breakfast. She learned that Adam was under the idea that some doctors had put a device in his forehead so that his forehead would open when someone clicked their fingers -- for the sole purpose of learning the things he knew about her. Apparently, several people in the mental institute thought she was very important and in need of protecting… Jack included, but only because he was sure he would get killed doing so.

There was nothing really wrong with Jack, per se, he was really out for attention from his wealthy parents. He pretended to think he was some sort of time traveller from the fifty-first century with homicidal tendencies in order to get himself locked up. His parents didn't visit him much but he enjoyed the atmosphere so he kept his act up so he could stay. He was smart enough to know the limit of his boundaries. His hobbies included reading science fiction novels for ideas and clicking his fingers when Adam got too annoying.

Adam was a certified genius, was at the top of the list world-wide, and one day cracked under the pressure. He was convinced that he had been working for someone in America and had somehow gotten a device installed in his head that gave the government access to every bit of knowledge he had in his brain. Jack had been the one that had started the idea that they were looking for information on Rose, only as a passing joke, many years back and it had sort of stuck since.

There were many names and faces that were familiar to her around… but she knew she knew them from her travels with the Doctor. And she was fairly certain that one of the rubbish bins resembled a Dalek. Everything seemed to be strategically designed to make her think she was crazy… but she knew she wasn't.

She had her Torchwood mental evaluation results to prove it… well, except she didn't rightly have them handy at the moment as something seemed to have gone very wrong.

"How can I get a hold of Torchwood?" Rose asked curiously.

Jack looked at her, clearly stunned. "Rose, you _are_ in Torchwood." At her questioning gaze, he nodded toward a big sign on the wall that clearly read: _Welcome to the Torchwood Institute of Mental Rehabilitation._

Rose opened and closed her mouth several times in shock. It was that moment, Blon decided to come back and take her off to see the doctor.


End file.
